


Air Show

by Interupptingmoose218



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Air Show, Cute, Excitement, F/M, Fang's A Cutie, Funny, Music, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interupptingmoose218/pseuds/Interupptingmoose218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Air Show they participate in, in book 5 (Max)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air Show

The crown roared when I heard the familiar drone of the announcer's voice introduce us, and our performance. I scanned my surroundings. the stadium had no roof, meaning a quick exit that was good. My gaze wandered to the flock standing in a line behind me while I waited patiently for my queue. Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy all looked excited, and hopeful. Fang looked like he was about to puke. I grabbed his hand, and give it a squeeze, he manged a smile. Angel just looked bored, and Total was practically jumping up and down with nervous excitement.

I heard the announcer scream my name, resulting in a roar from the crowd, if it was even possible Iggy's smile grew. I smiled at him. Then the music started. Fall Out Boy's "Light 'Em Up" began to play. I took a step back, and began to sprint toward the door. I reached the exit and lept off the side, I free fell for what felt like forever but was really only about 5 seconds, before snapping my wings and soaring upward. The crowd went hysterical, and I smiled hugely. I glanced behind me, the flock was following me, one after another they launched themselves off the edge and fell before snapping their massive wings open, and following me in a single file line. We flew in a wide arc over the stadium, the wind blowing out hair out behind us. 

I pumped my wings harder, and faster, reaching my full speed, I flew around and around, reaching a speed of over 200 miles per hour. The crowd screamed, I ignored them. I reached the center of the stadium, and angled myself up, and soared up, and up, until the massive stadium was soon nothing more than a small dot, then I turned and dove. I probably looked like a missile. I dove, and dove, my speed soaring up to almost 350 miles per hour. The stadium grew larger, and larger, I continued to fall, the crowd's yells getting louder. I snapped open my wings a tiny 60 feet above the ground, and stopped myself. The flock flew around me, their wings flapping in unison. Everyone up, everyone down. Then we formed a triangle, Fang, Iggy, and I flew up first facing each other. Fang was clearly enjoying himself despite his previous nerves, he had a massive smile pasted on his face. I smiled back at him, he looked a happy little kid on Christmas morning (Fang rarely smiled so.... this was pretty special), and it made me happy as I rarely saw any of them this happy, and Iggy was more than extatic. We flapped up, then down, then up, then down. Our powerful wings beating together, I stared into his gorgeous eyes, as Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel formed a larger triangle below us, their wings also beating in unison. Then small Total furiously working his tiny black wings, rose through the middle of us, and hovered above us. He was smiling, his tongue was out, and he was panting as his eyes scanned the screaming crowd. 

We began to turn, all of us turning at the same time, Fang, Iggy, and I turned at a faster pace than Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel below. I imagined that we looked pretty cool. Fang broke off, and flew off, Iggy, and I followed unwrapping out tight triangle, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel followed, lastly was Total. We flew laps, very low, and slapping high fives to the very excited people below. This next part was my favorite part, and the only part of the whole show that we hadn't rehearsed.

I flew into the middle, followed by the flock and we hovered. The crowd fell quiet, not silent just quiet. Then another song started up very loud, a very popular song that the crowd definitley recognized. The sound in the stadium rose tremesley, as the crowd screamed when "Shut Up And Dance" came on. I glanced around there was a smile stuck on my face, which was rare. Gazzy, and Iggy were practically vibrating with excitement. I laughed. We waited a second, then we looked at each other, nodded, and broke apart and began to dance. Just straight up, I'm-having-so-much-fun-right-now-and-I-don't-even-care-anymore break dancing. I glanced around again. Iggy, and Gazzy were fake slow dancing together, while flying which I didn't really know was possible but whatever. Fang was doing some serious head-banging. Like really, he must be dizzy. Nudge, was singing, and doing air-guitar. Angel, was flying with Total, dancing like any little kid would. I spun around in a circle, and began to dance crazily not really caring what I looked like anymore, and began to sing my lungs out. The crowd was laughing, and screaming, the whole thing was amazing, and fun. I loved it. 

When the song came to an end, we reformed formation, and regrouped by flying another lap. Everyone's hair was sticking up everywhere, but we didn't care. We formed a line in the center, and soared upward, all of us spinning as we rose. Then we drifted down slowly. Fall Out Boy's "Light 'Em Up" came back on, as we continued our show. I looked up and saw Jeb standing in the doorway, he was holding hula-hoops. We all hovered in a single file line in the middle. Jeb nodded at us, and a minute later, he threw a hula-hoop out hard, it flew like a frisbee, and I took off after it flying through it, and catching it throwing it behind me for Fang, he did the same then threw it for Iggy. After I threw to Fang, I flew through another one and tossed that one to Fang. We continued this more 5 Hula-hoops. After this, we flew serpentine through each other not once bumping into each other. The song still played in the background but was coming to an end. We did another low lap, slapping high fives, and flew to the middle. We drifted down, and came to a soft landing just as the song faded to an end. I looked around, all of us were beaming, and Iggy looked like he was about to explode with excitement. I held my arms out, the whole flock threw themselves at me. I fell over followed my them, we lay on the grass laughing, beaming, and hugging as we listened to the over-excitable crowed screaming our names. I had to admit it felt pretty damn good.


End file.
